plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Brainz
Toxic Brainz is the Legendary toxic variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Similar to other Legendary variants, it has a passive ability activated by its super meter being filled. Toxic Brainz's super meter is called "Toxic Overload." Unlike other Legendary characters which require vanquishes to fill the meter, the Toxic Brainz only requires successful punches. Once the meter is full, the player will receive a temporary speed and damage boost. Toxic Overload mode will also strengthen the Toxic Aura of the zombie for the duration of the ability. Descriptions Stickerbook description With the help of his (mostly) sealed hazard suit, and a constant chemical bath, Toxic Brainz is able to keep his skin looking its greenest. In-game description Fill his Toxic Meter by punching foes. Fill it all the way to inflict extra damage while moving extra fast! Abilities Toxic Overload Toxic Overload is the Toxic Brainz's super unique Legendary ability. It can only be triggered when Toxic Brainz manages to successfully punch Plants a certain amount of times. Once the bar is filled, Toxic Overload will activate, which will give Toxic Brainz a damage and speed boost for a small amount of time. If Toxic Brainz is vanquished at any point, the Toxic Overload meter will reset, even if he gets revived. Heroic Kick Toxic Brainz unleashes a kick to where the player aims their crosshair, dealing a large amount of damage to the first plant hit. Super Ultra Ball Toxic Brainz fires (as the name suggests) a super ultra powerful ball which deals lots of damage to plants it makes contact with the ball. It can also do splash damage. Turbo Twister Toxic Brainz spins around rapidly, damaging and knocking back plants he hits. Super Multi Ball An alternate ability for the Super Ultra Ball, Toxic Brainz will throw three smaller balls when it is used. Strategies With Toxic Brainz is weak when using its capabilities without charging its meter, as its punch combo damage is 10-20-30, and its beam does a measly 2-4 damage with each damage indicator. This makes building its meter difficult since its damage is very lackluster, and enemies probably won't fear you until your meter is fully charged. Once charged, Toxic Brainz is capable of dishing out some serious punches, and getting a good speed bonus to go along with this. Its punch combo damage will now do 30-60-90, and its beam is capable of dealing 10 damage per damage indicator, making it a force to be reckoned with. Against Toxic Brainz is not capable of dealing much damage to you without its meter, however it can build it surprisingly quick and reliably against one target, try to not be alone and defeat it as soon as possible to prevent it from activating its meter, where it is most dangerous. If you see a Toxic Brainz powered up, try to work together with your allies to defeat it, or use your high damage abilities against it right away, as it is capable of doing 190 damage with three punches against you in its Legendary mode, and its heightened speed makes it virtually impossible to escape its deadly combo. Unlocking tips The best way to unlock Toxic Brainz is by buying either Amazing Brainz Packs and Zany Zombopolis Packs, as Amazing Brainz Packs only give you items for Zombies, so it will be easier to narrow it down, and the Zany Zombopolis Packs have the highest chance of getting a Legendary sticker, which is perfect as Toxic Brainz is a Legendary character. Gallery ToxicBrainzCloseUp.png|Toxic Brainz in the "League of Awesome" quest Toxbrain.png|Toxic Brainz's stickerbook photo Trivia *In the League of Awesome quest, the player must find and recruit Toxic Brainz in the sewers as part of the league. In order to do this, the player must free it from its "Prison of Stench" (Chomp Thing). *Sometimes when a player is low ranked they will receive Toxic Brainz and BBQ Corn in Hero Showcase. This is a glitch. *Its body seems to made completely out of green goo, which may be toxic waste. *Toxic Brainz was seen in the trailer for the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC. **In the trailer it was seen dancing with BBQ Corn and slapped BBQ Corn in the face twice. If it was an accident or intentional is unknown. *Before the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, Toxic Brainz's Toxic Overload meter decayed when the Toxic Overload ability wasn't active. *The helmet Toxic Brainz wears is called the "Encounter Helmet". This might be a reference to the first time the player "encounters" Toxic Brainz in the story mission League of Awesome. **It could also reference its encounter with Chomp Thing. *Toxic Brainz, Iron Citron, Disco Chomper and Computer Scientist are the only variants with the "Legendary" rareness that are not party variants. **Furthermore, Toxic Brainz and Disco Chomper are the only two Legendaries that fill their meter in unique ways. Toxic Brainz must fill its meter with successfully landed punches, whereas Disco Chomper must eat its victims to fill the meter, rather than vanquishing them with its bites or damaging abilities. Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Variants Category:Zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Toxic variants